


Sticks And Stones May Break My Bones But Chains and Whips Truly Break Me

by timaeusTestified



Series: Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Abuse, Sadness, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is fed up with Fenris calling Justice a demon. So he decides to show him what a real demon would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks And Stones May Break My Bones But Chains and Whips Truly Break Me

"You're sure have been quiet this evening." Fenris says looking over at Anders.   
The mage just folds his arms over his chest and grumbles something under his breath. Varric had invited everyone to a game of wicked grace at the hanged man. Hawke and Isabela were already sloshed, Fenris was on his third mug of ale and Anders sat there watching them all painfully sober. He hadn't been bothered by justice in days and he wasn't about to try and coax him out by drinking.   
"Hmm.. Haven't even heard from your little demon lately, mage. Where has he gotten off to?" Fenris asks, hiccuping into his cup. Anders growls and gets up from the table. "I'll see you all later." He said icely before storming out.  
Fenris wakes up to his chamber door opening, he blinks away his tiredness and his eyes focus on an angry looking Anders with a bag in his arms.   
"Mage? What are you doing here?"   
He sits up in bed only to be pushed back down.  
"What the fuck are you do-" Anders smacked the elf across the face to silence him.  
"Shut. Up." He growls.  
"Who do you think you are!? Get out if my house!" Fenris tries to shove Anders off of him but only ends up falling forward and almost off of his bed.  
Anders pins him to the bed by his neck. "You call my spirit a demon, I am going to show you how a real demon would behave."  
Fenris swallows hard, eyes flicking around the room, desperate for a chance to escape. Anders turns and shoves him so the elf is laying face down. The mage chuckles darkly and rummages through the bag he had brought.   
Fenris yelps in pain when the whips hits his back, memories flooding his mind of being punished as a slave caused teats to spring to his eyes.  
"This, this is how something evil would act. Wouldn't you say?" Anders says wickedly, bringing the whip down a dozen times more. Blood from the sounds starting to seep into the bed sheets.  
"Remember this the next time you think justice a demon."  
Anders put the whip away and left without another word or passing glance at the elf.   
"He's not the demon. You are." Fenris mutters into his pillow through clenched teeth to the empty room.   
Fenris didn't tell the others what happened, and neither did Anders. There was an even more uncomfortable distance between the two, neither wanting to even look at the other. Eventually, Varric's curiosity got the better of him as to why neither elf or mage were making snide comments at the others expense. "Blondie, what's going on with you and Mr. Angsty porcupine? You two haven't even looked at each other since we played wicked grace." He asked the mage, eying him suspiciously.  
Anders stammers for a moment, trying to find the correct words. 'You snapped and whipped him' justice all but screams from the back of his mind. Anders sighs and bites his lip. He leans down and whispers to Varric what he had done and gets punched in the chest. "You- you what!?" Anders looks away, ashamed if himself. "Blondie, I can't let that slide. I'm telling Hawke."   
"No, Varric, please!" Anders starts after the dwarf but stops short when Isabela steps in his way to ask him something about potions, all he could focus on was Hawke over her shoulder and the look on his face as Varric whispered in his ear.


End file.
